Break Up
by AnnaTW
Summary: Tony and Pepper haven't seen each other since they split up a year ago.


**Thought of and written in one day. Hoped this would be something different.**

"Pepper?" she heard faintly.

Pepper turned her head and scanned the crowd of the bar. There were groups of people laughing. Couples staring into each other's eyes. And there were a few lonely people sitting at the bar. Like her. Eyes downcast to her glass Pepper thought she heard her name again, but she ignored it. No one would be calling her. She lived in New York now and hadn't really gotten to know anyone. New York had always appealed to Pepper and when the opportunity came up she grabbed it. Only really for one reason.

One year ago, her and Tony split up.

Nothing went wrong between them and that's what confused her most. They were in love, totally and completely in love. But their relationship just sort of disintegrated. They stopped seeing each other as much and didn't spend so much time together. It's not that they didn't want to be together it's that they didn't need to be together. At the start of their relationship they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. It pained them to be apart for too long. But as the months grew into years it became easier to be apart and that was what caused the split.

A three year relationship down the drain. And neither of them saw it coming.

So when New York's head office called her up she decided it was right. To be away from Malibu, away from Stark Industries and away from Tony. Something clicked in her head within the first two months of her move and suddenly she understood the saying. The old saying her mother always used to tell her.

'You don't know what you got until it's gone.'

Her mother's voice rang in her ears and it was so true. Rolling her eyes and laughing to herself she thought about her ex. Their split was good. It was hell when they had first decided it. Pepper was the stereotypical girl when she broke up with him. She lived in her pyjamas, ate ice cream and buried herself under her duvet. Over time it became easier and she realised it was a healthy thing.

Suddenly the voice was right in her ear "Pepper!" she turned her head again to come face to face with him.

It was Tony.

"I knew it was you," he grinned at her.

"Tony!" Pepper was in disbelief. She put one hand on his shoulder and pulled him in for a tight hug. "What are you doing here?"

She let out a laugh and pulled back to look at him properly. Her eyes moved up and down his form. He was wearing a fitted navy blue suit. His top button was undone and his tie pulled down. His eyes looked heavy and his hair was messy. He looked like he'd been working all day, due to the suit probably in the office and he'd gone out to relax.

"Got called in by the board," he scratched the back of his head "_God_. They don't half moan."

Pepper was still shocked she looked up from his Armani shoes and smiled again "Iron Man?"

Tony nodded and turned to the bar to order two drinks. He caught that she was drinking white wine. He ordered her another tall glass and himself a beer. She still loved him, she'd never stopped loving him. This was _very_ dangerous territory.

"I still can't believe you're here," she said absently leaning to stroke her hand down his arm and then letting it drop by her side.

"You know me," As he leaned forward to pay the barman he clearly dragged his eyes up and down her form with an approving smirk "Full of surprises."

"As always," Pepper laughed at his flirting. She picked up her drink without thanking him, it's not like he couldn't afford it "What you been up to?"

"Oh you know me," Tony smiled again. He couldn't believe his luck. He'd been in the office all day getting yelled at by the board for being irresponsible and decided to unwind with a drink. And as luck would have it, the first bar he walked in there she was. He knew it was her the minute he saw one of those killer heels on the end of a slender leg. When he caught a flash of her red hair nothing was going to stop him from going to talk to her. "Wrecking havoc as usual."

"No change there then." Pepper joked taking a gulp of her wine.

Tony noticed her edginess and inwardly smiled "How about yourself?"

"Nothing of interest really. New York's not all it's cracked up to be."

"Oh I don't know about that, it has its perks." Tony raised his eyebrows and winked at her.

Pepper took note of his manner and could see where he was going "Like my old boss popping up out of the blue?"

"Old _boss_?" Tony asked mock-serious, he tilted his head and studied her "Is that all you think of me as Pepper?"

For a split second Tony's motives seemed completely different to Pepper. Then she caught whiff of his aftershave and saw his cheesy grin plastered across his face. He was clearly interested in seeing how she was, but was also clearly interested in getting her between bed sheets once again.

Copying Tony's movements and tilting her own head Pepper answered "What're you up to?"

Seeing that Pepper was trying to drag him in again Tony turned and drunk some of his Budweiser "Isn't it normal for a guy wanting to catch up with his ex?"

"Of course," Pepper observed him for a second. He'd taken a swig of his drink and swirled it round his mouth. He then puffed his cheeks out and swallowed the beer, letting one drip trickle down his chin before wiping it off with the heel of his hand. "But when have we ever played it by the books?"

Tony sighed. Pepper was still always picking out his mistakes "Alright then. Can't a guy chat up a girl in a bar?"

"That's usually what happens in a bar. But not usually between ex's." Pepper made a move to go.

"Like you said," Tony caught her by the elbow "When have we ever played it by the books?"

* * *

Pepper decided to give in. Tony was being really insistent and to be completely honest, Pepper wanted to spend some time with Tony. He'd always make her laugh and she could use it. With stress at work and the fact that her love life had cobwebs growing, Pepper didn't mind sacrificing one night for him. Hell, she'd give up ten nights with Tony, he was great. Although she knew spending time with him would be risky, she was willing to take it.

Until he slipped his hand up her dress.

"No Tony," Pepper pulled the hem back down.

His hand didn't shove. They were shrouded in the darkness of a booth at the back of the club. They were both quite tipsy at this point and Tony decided to go for it. He had missed Pepper. R_eally _missed her and so he thought this would be a perfect opportunity to get her back. When they'd split, he'd agreed that it would be for the best. He'd never regretted anything more in his life.

"Come on Pep," he angled his body to block her in the corner, his hand moved further up her thigh "For old time's sake."

"Tony this is a really bad idea," Pepper was slowly losing all logical thoughts because the closer Tony got, the more intoxicating he became. Her chest moving in laboured breaths.

"I don't think it is," Tony shuffled closer still.

"It was really hard getting over you-"

"Same for me," Tony cut her off.

"I don't think I could go through that again." Pepper answered back truthfully.

"Let's give in." Tony leaned in "One more night."

Pepper shook her head. She bit her lip and stared at his lips for what seemed like forever. She wanted to give in, desperately. But when she woke up in the morning she'd feel a sense of dread. She wouldn't want to leave him. They'd get back together and before you know it; their relationship hits the fan again. Pepper couldn't see the light at the end of the tunnel in the long run.

But one kiss couldn't hurt.

She leaned forward and caught his bottom lip with her mouth. Slowly Tony returned the kiss. It became more passionate and turned to open mouthed. Pepper squeezed her eyes closed more, savouring the moment. She lifted herself slightly with the help of Tony's hands on her hips and ended up sitting on his right leg. Tony craned his neck to continue the kiss whilst having the upper hand, Pepper deepened the kiss more. Her hands gripped the lapels of his jacket before dancing their way up to tug at the hair at the back of his neck. They both felt complete once more. Together.

Pepper pulled away and rested her forehead against his "I can't do this again Tony. It's too hard."

"Please don't Pepper," one of his hands cupped her cheek "You have no idea how much i've missed you."

Pepper smiled and brushed the pad of her thumb over his lips "Oh I do. I've missed you too, so much. But we're better now."

"Then why do I still feel so crap?" Tony asked. He took a deep breath and due to their proximity his nostrils were filled with her flowery perfume.

"It takes time hun," her finger ran along his sideburn "But it'll get better."

Tony took a deep breath and knew she was right "I love you."

Pepper nodded, a faint smile graced her lips "I love you too."

Pepper pecked his lips before wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She buried her nose in the crook of Tony's neck and breathed him in deep. She revelled in the way his own arms protectively clung to her waist. They stayed in the embrace and let the moment hang in the air while they could.

Hesitantly Pepper pulled out of his arms and stood in between his legs. She reached one arm to stroke his hair back from his face. Giving in once more Pepper leaned down to kiss his lips. Her hands curled round each side of his neck and his hands grabbed fistfuls of her dress. Pulling back Pepper smiled at the man she loves. Grabbing her purse, Pepper turned and walked out of the bar.

**Short and Sweet.**

**How'd I do? (: AnnaTW**


End file.
